The present invention relates to paging systems and particularly to a voice mail type paging system that communicates with a beeper capable of visually displaying messages.
Conventional (old type) paging systems are used for simply calling a beeper by a tone signal, but recently a new type of beeper for displaying a message has been produced. There is a difference between these two paging systems in an instruction message sent to a calling party when calling a paging center from an outside telephone. Thus, upon reception of an incoming call, the system discriminates between the call number of a message type beeper and that of a nonmessage type beeper, and in response, an appropriate instruction message to the calling party is sent out. The calling party must follow the instruction of the paging center when he calls from a normal telephone set. However, if paging is to be automatically performed by a conventional voice mail center, the center is required to automatically follow the appropriate instruction from the paging center.